Super Smash Bros. Wii
Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS is a crossover fighting game in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. In the game, both Male and Female Wii Fit Trainer variants are playable in this game, as well as a Wii Fit stage. The game was released on November 21, 2014 for Wii U in both North America, and the 3DS version was released on October 3, 2014 in North America. Characters Their are 58 playable characters in the entire game, 39 default characters, 8 unlockable characters, and 7 DLC characters. Wii Fit Series *Wii Fit Trainer Other Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Dr. Mario Unlockable *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf Unlockable *Toon Link *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Fox *Falco Unlockable *Pikachu *Jigglypuff In 3DS Version Only *Mewtwo DLC *Charizard *Lucario *Captain Falcon *Ness In 3DS Version Only *Lucas DLC *Marth *Roy DLC *Ike *Mr. Game & Watch Unlockable *Pit *Wario Unlockable *Pikmin & Olimar *R.O.B. Unlockable *Rosalina & Luma *Bowser Jr. Unlockable *Greninja *Robin *Lucina *Corrin DLC *Palutena *Dark Pit Unlockable *Villager *Little Mac *Shulk *Duck Hunt Unlockable *Sonic The Hedgehog *Mega Man *PAC-MAN *Ryu DLC *Cloud DLC *Bayonetta DLC *Mii Fighters Gunner, Swordfighter Stages Wii Fit Series *Wii Fit Studio U This stage is only in the Wii U version. As for the 3DS version, the Wii Fit series has no stages at all. Other Stages *Battlefield U/3DS *Big Battlefield U *Final Destination U/3DS *Mario Galaxy U *Mushroom Kingdom U U *Mario Circuit U *Mario Circuit (Brawl) U *Super Mario Maker U/3DS DLC *Peach's Castle (Smash 64) U/3DS DLC *Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) U *Delfino Plaza (Brawl) U *3D Land 3DS *Golden Plains 3DS *Rainbow Road 3DS *Paper Mario 3DS *Mushroomy Kingdom 3DS *Woolly World U *Yoshi's Island (Melee) U *Yoshi's Island (Brawl) 3DS *Jungle Hijinxs U *Kongo Jungle (Smash 64) U *75m (Brawl) U *Jungle Japes (Melee) 3DS *Skyloft U *Hyrule Castle (Smash 64) U DLC *Bridge Of Elden (Brawl) U *Pirate Ship (Brawl) U *Pyrosphere U *Norfair (Brawl) U *Brinstar (Melee) 3DS *The Great Cave Offensive U *Dream Land (Smash 64) U/3DS DLC *Halberd (Brawl) U *Dream Land 3DS *Orbital Gate Assault U *Lylat Cruise (Brawl) U *Corneria (Melee) 3DS *Kalos Pokemon League U *Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) U *Unova Pokemon League 3DS *Prism Tower 3DS *Port Town Aero Dive (Brawl) U *Mute City 3DS *Onett (Melee) U *Magicant 3DS *Coliseum U *Castle Siege U *Arena Ferox 3DS *Flat Zone X (Melee/Brawl) U *Flat Zone 2 (Brawl) 3DS *Palutena's Temple U *Skyworld (Brawl) U *Reset Bomb Forest 3DS *Gamer U *WarioWare, Inc. (Brawl) 3DS *Garden Of Hope U *Distant Planet (Brawl) 3DS *Town And City U *Smashville (Brawl) U *Tortimer Island 3DS *Boxing Ring U/3DS *Gaur Plain U/3DS *Duck Hunt U/3DS In 3DS Version *Wrecking Crew U *Balloon Fight 3DS *Living Room 3DS *Find Mii 3DS *Pilotwings U *Wuhu Island U *Tomodachi Life 3DS *Miiverse U *PictoChat 2 3DS *Windy Hill Zone U *Green Hill Zone (Brawl) 3DS *Wily Castle U/3DS *PAC-LAND U *PAC-MAZE 3DS *Suzaku Castle U/3DS DLC *Midgar U/3DS DLC *Umbra Clock Tower U/3DS DLC Wii Fit Trainer Wii Fit Trainer currently ranks 51st on the tier list. She has a great edge game and multiple projectiles, and can heal herself with some of her moves. She struggles with approaches due to low range on some moves and odd hitboxes make combos difficult to pull off. Attributes Strengths * Very fast attacks with little lag. * The majority of her attacks hit from two sides with different hitboxes, knockback and damage, giving her additional attacks to use against standing, jumping and crouching characters of all sizes. * Can bury enemies with the last hit of her Neutral Attack combo. * Sun Salutation is a powerful projectile that also heals when full charged. * Header is a versatile projectile that can be aimed depending on the timing the player hits the ball. **Header can be used when hanging on the edge to deter recovering opponents with the ball or the headbutt. * Can heal damage and enhance her attacks with Deep Breathing. The damage bonus can stack, and refreshes the duration every time it is used. * Has three Meteor Smashes: the leg part of Forward Aerial, Down Aerial, and the headbutt frame of Header Side Special. Two of which can, due to their diagonal knockback, also kill on the stage. * Overall best crouching ability. *Excellent edge-game, being able to stall descent using Deep Breathing, quickly change momentum and cover stage approach with Header, wall jump, edge-cancel Header, and heal some damage with Deep Breathing or by firing Sun Salutation at edge-guarding opponents. Weaknesses * Lightweight and floaty. * Other players can use her ball from Header in a similar fashion to the Soccer Ball item (however much weaker and with decreased range). * She is very vulnerable during Deep Breathing. Also, using it repeatedly makes it slower. * Halved range for doube-sided attacks. * Smash attacks come with a severe lag. * Bad grab range. * Difficult to control for beginners. * It is easy for the opponent to tell when Sun Salutation is fully charged. Summary The Wii Fit Trainer has quite an unorthodox moveset, and is the epitome of human fitness, as the name suggests. Many of her moves hit at two sides at the same time, giving her the ability to cover different angles and hit more than one opponent at once or cover some roll options. While hard to control, this ability gives additional usable attacks with individual stats. Most of her attacks are references to yoga poses. Her Sun Salutation is a versatile projectile that deals lots of damage to an opponent hit by it. The projectile moves relatively fast and heals Wii Fit Trainer if fully charged up when fired. The projectile should be fully charged up every time before she fires it, as the projectile can break shields in two shots when fully charged and is an excellent kill move as well, killing at around 110%. Wii Fit Trainer can increase the damage and kill power of the move by using Deep Breathing before firing it and can also jump off stage and charge it a bit before recovering so that Wii Fit Trainer can get a moment to charge it up without the opponent interrupting her; just remember to begin charging when above the edge or Wii Fit Trainer will fall too far down to be able to recover. The move can also be fired for the sole purpose of healing Wii Fit Trainer without even trying to hit an opponent; though using it as an attack is more practical, the 2% that it heals could be just enough to save Wii Fit Trainer from being launched by an enemy kill move. Header is another versatile move, as the long-range projectile can be slightly aimed by pressing the button again after Wii Fit Trainer leaps up. Not tapping the button will result in the ball being knocked at a more downwards angle while pressing the button will aim it slightly higher; Header is excellent for stalling on the edge. While trying to recover, Wii Fit Trainer can stop her momentum by using Header and then quickly adjust course after using the move, allowing her to stall her recovery briefly to keep opponents guessing. Wii Fit can drop from the edge, jump, and then use the move to hit an edge-guarding opponent with the ball by bouncing or skimming it across the stage. When hanging from the edge, Wii Fit can use her side special in the opposite direction from the edge to hit the ball away from the stage and then automatically regrab the edge. This will not work if Wii Fit Trainer does not have the ball when it is used and the player will have to manually regrab the edge. Why is this useful? Well, a recovering opponent closing in on the edge can easily be deterred away from it by the projectile, and if they're close enough, Wii Fit can even spike them downwards with the headbutt. The shield button can be pressed to cancel the move, allowing the ball to fall down to the ground; this can allow for even more versatility in how the projectile is fired by cancelling the move and then hitting it with a standard attack to direct its path and angle in a direction that the regular move otherwise couldn't reach. The move must not be cancelled off-stage because it leaves Wii Fit Trainer helpless when this is done. The Super Hoop move has little to no offensive use. Tap the button rapidly to ascend higher and faster. Deep Breathing is more useful than one might think. The move slows Wii Fit Trainer's descent in the air and can be cancelled by air dodging. Wii Fit can jump off stage high above the edge and use this move to slow Wii Fit Trainer's descent, forcing the opponent to approach and allowing Wii Fit Trainer to quickly change momentum after the move finishes or when cancelled. The move increases Wii Fit Trainer's attack power for the next fifteen seconds, making her smash attacks and Sun Salutation potent killing attacks, and also heals a bit of damage. If the opponent doesn't approach Wii Fit Trainer when Deep Breathing is used off-stage, she'll bolster her attack power and heal herself a little bit, putting the enemy in a tougher spot. Deep Breathing is safest to use off-stage because on-stage it can be punished easily; her descent is slowed down, meaning she can recover back to the stage or stall on the edge after using it; be sure to wait between Deep Breathing uses, because using it more than twice subsequently off-stage will result in Wii Fit Trainer falling too far down to recover unless Wii Fit cancels the move). The only thing the opponent can do when Wii Fit is using the move is jump up and approach, and since Wii Fit can cancel the move, she can dodge the opponents attack and then put them in a bad spot by hitting them with an aerial attack. Now onto her standard attacks. Her jab deals some good damage, and the third hit can bury opponents to set up for a smash attack at higher percentages. The first hit actually hits on both sides, allowing Wii Fit Trainer to cover herself from enemy approaches behind her. Her forward tilt also hits on both sides; the front attack launches horizontally and is excellent for spacing and getting an opponent off-stage. The behind attack launches opponents into the air, comboing into up aerial and back aerial. Wii Fit's up tilt is her best combo starter of all of her tilts. It combos into itself at least twice, combos into up smash, up aerial, neutral aerial, forward aerial, and back aerial attacks. Her down tilt is good for spacing and launching an opponent off-stage. She has a very low crouch, allowing her to duck under small projectiles; an opponent that dashes in after firing the projectile can easily be hit with the down tilt; down tilt can combo into forward tilt at lower percentages and dash attack. Speaking of which, Wii Fit's dash attack combos into itself at least twice at lower percentages and combos into forward aerial at most other percentages. Wii Fit Trainer's smash attacks are difficult to land, but deal devastating damage and launch when they connect. Her forward smash is an outstanding kill move, killing at 70% without the effects of Deep Breathing enhancing it. It hits behind Wii Fit Trainer at a short range, allowing the move to cover some rolls. Her up smash is difficult to land because of its poor horizontal range but combos out of up tilt and can kill around 90%. Her down smash is not good for killing but launches a great horizontal distance, making it great for launching opponents off-stage; down smash can also combo into dash attack at lower percentages. Wii Fit Trainer's aerial moves are some of her best combo attacks. Her neutral aerial has upwards launch making it great for comboing into up aerial, back aerial, and forward aerial and also being able to combo into jab and up tilt when used near the ground. Her back aerial is an excellent kill move and spacing tool and combos out of the behind attack of forward aerial, neutral aerial, up tilt, and down throw, as well as comboing into dash attack. Forward aerial is another move that hits in front of and behind Wii Fit Trainer. The front attack is good for edge-guarding and combos out of up tilt and neutral aerial and comboing into dash attack. The behind attack can meteor smash opponents as well as combo into back aerial. Wii Fit's up air is good for juggling and can kill off the ceiling; it also combos out of neutral aerial, up throw, up tilt, and the behind attack of forward tilt. Wii Fit's down aerial is good for meteoring opponents off-stage but does not have any good combos. Wii Fit Trainer's throws are generally good for starting combos as well. Her down throw combos into back aerial, up aerial, and neutral aerial. Up throw combos into up aerial and neutral aerial, and forward throw can combo into Sun Salutation. Back throw is only good for getting an opponent off-stage. One of her problems, however, is the requirement of needing good reflexes to make use of her double-side hitboxes, as her hitboxes on each side are separately designed for different kinds of opponents and battle situations; its almost like she requires a bit of effort and finesse in order to perfect. Due to the fact that she attacks both sides, her range on each side is shortened. A major problem, however, is the viability of her smash attacks. While not even being too powerful, her smash attacks are risky to use due to the lag they cause, which is why she mostly has to make use of her various meteor smashes to land a finishing blow. On the other hand, despite being a melee-oriented character, she can deal with opponents with versatility using her projectiles, Sun Salutation and Header. Both are quite powerful in terms of knockback, and can give her spacing to use Deep Breathing, which increases her attack power for seven seconds and also heals a small amount of damage. With her quick and still very damaging aerial attacks, she is quick to cause a reasonable amount of damage. Overall, the Wii Fit Trainer is an agile and balanced character that can adapt to different situations and put pressure when possible. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack: Stretches one of her arms and one of her legs in a diagonal fashion, then kicks with her knee and finishes with a pose where, if sweetspotted, buries enemies. *Dash Attack: Slightly lies down while she stretches one of her arms diagonally forward. *Up Tilt: Exercises by stretching one of her arms upwards, it can combo into itself at low %s. *Side Tilt: Strikes a pose similar to her artwork, deals damage on both sides with her stretched arm and her up-stretched foot. *Down Tilt: Lies down and strikes a pose where it kicks with both knees. Smash Attacks *'Up Smash:' "The Tree", stretches her arms upwards, dealing damage to anybody caught in the hit, it has no horizontal hitbox. *'Side Smash:' "The Warrior", stretches her arms in both sides while stepping a bit forward, enemies can be hit in front and in the back of this smash attack, has no vertical hitbox. *'Down Smash:' Lies down and stretches one of her arms and one of her legs to the sides, has poor reaching. Other attacks To be added Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Kicks with her legs in an odd fashion and then claps, both the kick and the clap deal damage. * Forward Aerial: Stretches one of her arms and one of her legs in a diagonal fashion in the air, deals damage on both sides. The leg can Meteor Smash. * Back Aerial: Kicks with both legs backwards. *Up Aerial: "The Half-Moon", stretches her arms in a "V" form upwards and diagonally to the left/right (depending on the direction you're facing). This move is similar to how she dodges attacks. *Down Aerial: Kicks with her legs downwards. Can Meteor Smash. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Oddly strikes the opponent while grabbed. *Forward Throw: Slams the enemy like if it was a volleyball forward. *Back Throw: Throws the enemy behind her and kicks it. *Down Throw: Slams the enemy on the ground, good for starting up aerial combos with back air. *Up Throw: Flips the enemy over her and then pushes it upwards, can also start combos with neutral air and up air. Special Moves *Standard Special Default: Sun Salutation - Wii Fit Trainer creates a ball of light, and she can fire it at the opponent. *Standard Special 1: Enriched Sun Salutation - The ball of light is more powerful, but has no recovery effect. *Standard Special 2: Sweeping Sun Salutation - Slower, but continuously damages and pushes the opponent *Side Special Default: Header - Wii Fit Trainer heads a soccer ball, and it can bounce around the stage. *Side Special 1: Huge Header - Slower and less powerful soccer ball, but it is easier to hit. *Side Special 2: Weighted Header - She will head a heavy ball that is much more powerful, but will drop to the ground quicker. *Up Special Default: Super Hoop - Wii Fit Trainer hula hoops, lifting her upwards. *Up Special 1: Jumbo Hoop - Lifts Wii Fit Trainer up with larger hula hoops that don't bring her as high, but can deal damage in a wide area. *Up Special 2: Hoop Hurricane - Will pull opponents closer to Wii Fit Trainer, and she will launch them upwards. *Down Special Default: Deep Breathing - Wii Fit Trainer will do a deep breathe, in which timed accurately can do a certain amount of damage. *Down Special 1: Volatile Breathing - Will cause an explosion, but won't heal or power-up Wii Fit Trainer. *Down Special 2: Steady Breathing - Will make it impossible to launch Wii Fit Trainer, but it takes sometime until it can be used again. *Final Smash: Wii Fit - Wii Fit Trainer sends out rainbow-colored silhouettes of herself, and any silhouette an opponent touches deals damage. Taunts *'Up:' Does a shoulder stretch to warm up. *'Side:' Does a Half-Moon stretch. *'Down:' Does a split and touches her toes on her outstretched feet. Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9